Give It To Me
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Menjadi indigo tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Apalagi harus bertemu dengan sosok itu. SasuNaru.


**Pair: **

**SasuNaru**

**GaaNaruGaa**

**Rating: T+**

**Genre: Horror/Romance/Hurt**

**Disclaimers: Kishimoto sensei**

**Warning: ooc, typo, EYD hancur, masih pemula, BL/YAOI, masih butuh bimbingan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Give It To Me**

**Ch 01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jangan.. pergi.. jangan sakiti aku.. pergi.. tidak.. akhhhh..**_

_**Tousan.. jangan.. aku tidak salah.. hiks hiks.. lepaskan aku tousan.. sakit.. **_

_**Kembali kau.. dasar perempuan jalang, kembali ku bilang!**_

Terdengar lagi. Suara yang sama. suara samar dengan langkah kaki tak menapak tanah, berlarian, meringkuk, berdarah, sakit, tangisan.. mencoba lari tapi mereka tetap berada disana. Berputar berkeliling tapi mereka tetap akan menapaki jalanan yang sama dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari setiap tangisan berbau anyir. Tidak akan memperdulikan apa yang berada di sekitar mereka. Menabrak benda yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah bisa terasa menyakitkan di tubuh mereka. Tubuh samar dengan balutan pakaian robek tak karuan menyisahkan rasa sakit yang tidak akan berhenti.

"Naruto.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar suara di belakangnya membuatnya menolehkan pandangan keasal suara. Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan umur lima belas tahun itu tampak tersenyum tipis kearah sang sahabat yang kini menatap datar kearahnya walaupun sempat terdengar suara khawatir dari sahabat berambut merah marun di belakangnya, Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"Gaara mulai bertanya kembali. Sudah menjadi hal biasa dimana sahabat berambut kuningnya itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Tidak… Naruto tidak akan melamun. Gaara cukup tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Naruto. Mungkin kalian tidak akan asing dengan istilah indigo dalam kehidupan kalian, dimana seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang entah harus di banggakan atau di ratapi. Kemampuan yang mampu melihat apa yang sama sekali orang biasa tidak melihatnya, melihat seseorang yang sudah meninggal.. bukan, bukan seperti melihat orang itu berjalan-jalan seperti manusia biasa. Tentu kalian tahu akan nama arwah, ya.. kemampuan yang mengijinkan sepasang mata untuk melihat arwah. Sosok transparan samar yang terus berlalu lalang di tempat yang sama ataupun ikut terhanyut dalam arus angin dan kemudian berhenti di tempat baru dan Gaara tahu sahabat sejak kecilnya itu memiliki hal itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah seorang Naruto memiliki kemampuan itu tidak.. dia bukan sengaja memamerkannya kepada setiap siswa yang dikenalnya semuanya tidak di sengaja. Siapa yang tidak akan menatap ganjil akan seseorang yang terus berteriak tiba-tiba ataupun berlari untuk menhindari seseuatu yang mungkin sama sekali orang lain tidak melihatnya. Ruang kosong yang mampu membuat semua ternganga melihat si rambut bak jeruk itu berbicara sendiri bagai ada yang menyahut disetiap kalimat yang di lotarkannya. Secara terang-terangan bahkan mereka selalu bertanya 'Apa yang kau lihat' 'Apa benar kau melihat hal semacam itu' lontaran kalimat yang terus terulang dan si kuning hanya mengatakan iya sebagai jawaban.

Naruto adalah sosok ceria yang selalu kalian kenal. Senyum lima jari yang selalu menjadi cirri khasnya tak akan hilang disini tapi.. ada waktunya dimana senyum itu hilang secara tiba-tiba ataupun berganti dengan tatapan datar tanpa ada orang tahu apa penyebabnya bahkan membuat orang lain yang tengah berbincang dengannya menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba.

'Tidak mudah menjadi seperti ini' Itulah yang selalu remaja berambut kuning itu katakan. Tidak semuanya berakhir dengan nilai positif untuknya. Selalu ada selipan negative disana. Seperti.. rasa kehempas ataupun perasaan tidak nyaman setiap harinya karena merasa diawasi oleh sosok yang mungkin sudah tak berbentuk utuh lagi. Bahkan ada salah satu siswa yang mengatakan dirinya sudah gila ataupun terlalu banyak berkhayal tapi.. Naruto tidak pernah mengumbar hal yang menjadi keistimewaannya. Dia hanya menjawab jika ada yang bertanya dan mencari topic lain selain semua iu karena baginya tak ada yang perlu di banggakan dengan hal beresiko seperti itu.

Jangan katakan bahwa remaja itu tidak pernah takut. Rasa takut itu sudah sering dirasakannya saat perasaannya mendapati mahluk lain yang menolak keberadaannya.. ya seperti ini. tepat di depan pintu apartemntnya dia hanya diam terpaku beberapa menit sebelum membuka kenop pintunya, memperlihatkan ruang sederhana dengan ruang tamu berukuran kecil, dua kamar, satu toilet dan juga dapur di bagian ujung posisi mereka berdiri. Bukan semua itu yang menjadikan Naruto terdiam melainkan seseorang yang tengah mendudukan diri di karpet tipis tepat di samping sofa yang mengarahkan langsung kedepan televise yang menyala tanpa ada yang berminat menonton serial kartun yang tersedia disana. Seseorang yang tengah memeluk lututya dengan dagu lancip bertumpu pada lutut yang tertekuk dengan pandangan mengarah pada cendela yang kini terbuka lebar menampakan langit sore dengan deru kendaraan yang terus berlalu lalang tanpa istirahat.

"Uchiha-san"Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya, Uchiha? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bukankah orang yang sekarang tengah berada di sana adalah Kyuubi, sepupu sang rambut kuning jeruk itu. Kenapa Naruto memanggilnya Uchiha?

Tidak ada jawaban yang bearti dari sosok laki-laki berumur duapuluh tahun itu selain wajahnya yang sekarang menoleh kearah Naruto yang mulai melangkah pelan dengan sedikit getaran disana untuk lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam tak beranjak dari ambang pintu.

"Keluarlah.. kakaku butuh istirahat"Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar walaupun tidak mengurangi rasa gemetar di kakinya, dia takut sekarang ya.. sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk melihat bagaimana seorang Kyuubi yang sudah lama di fonis lumpuh tak bisa menggerakan kakinya kini tampak berdiri dari posisi duduknya kemudia berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. Bola mata yang selalu menampakan kebringasan dengan rasa hangat terselip kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum ambruk tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto langsung merengkuhtubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Gaara, bisa bantu aku? Kyuubi harus beristirahat"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari walaupun sedikit gagal karena Gaara tahu pemuda itu tengah khawatir.

.

.

"Siapa Uchiha?"Ucap Gaara sambil mendudukan diri di kursi belajar Naruto, menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang kini tengah membenarkan selimut Kyuubi yang sedikit tersikap.

" Uchiha Sasuke dia pemilik apartment ini"Ucap Naruto. Pandangannya sedikit meredup "Dia sering masuk ketubuh Kyuubi tiba-tiba.. aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan tapi hal itu membuat kesehatan Kyuubi sedikit melemah"lanjut Naruto saat merasakan Gaara ridak puas akan jawabannya.

Naruto terus mengusap rambut Kyuubi dengan pandangan sayang. Dia memang tidak begitu terkejut dengan kejadian ini mengingat beberapa kali hal ini terjadi begitu saja. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika apartement yang di tempati kakaknya sudah memiliki 'pemilik' ya.. walaupn dia tahu semua tempat memilikinya dan itu bukan hal aneh, mereka banyak dan bahkan tidak mungkin kita menghitung mereka dengan jari-jari kita tapi sosok Sasuke sama sekali berbeda dengan yang lain. Sasuke hanya diam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun selama Naruto memilih untuk hidup satu apartement dengan Kyuubi. Sosok laki-laki itu hanya sering masuk ketubuh Kyuubi kemudian membuat kaki-kaki jenjang Kyuubi yang seharusnya tidak bisa di gerakan itu bergerak leluasa. Berbeda dengan orang yang biasa memasuki pada umumnya menjerit, menangis atau semacamnya. Sasuke akan diam sebelum menggerakan tubuh sang kaka untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah ataupun melakukan segala hal yang dapat mengakibatkan tubuh itu mengeluarkan darah.

Bukan cuma pada Kyuubi tapi Sasuke juga menggunakan tubuh Kyuubi untuk menyayatkan beberapa goresan di bibirnya menggunakan pisau dapur ataupun memainkan silet di dalam mulut seperti bergerak mengunyah keripik dan itu membuat Kyuubi yang mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali saat Sasuke keluar merasa kesakitan dengan hal yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan berakhir mendengus ketika Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Kyuubi tahu Naruto indigo dan dia cukup tahu seberapa sering sosok lain memasuki tubuhnya karena hal itu sudah cukup sering terjadi bahkan sebelum Naruto memilih tinggal bersamanya. Jangan tanyakan berapa kali Kyuubi mencoba pindah ke apartement lain tapi selalu gagal. Sasuke selalu tahu kapan dia berpikir untuk kabur dan sosok itu akan membuat pisau-pisau di sana melayang kearahnya walaupun berakhir meleset dengan menancap pitu yang terbuat dari kayu bahoni dan itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa menggerakan kakinya sampai sekarang. Kelumpuhan yang berasal dari tulang yang sempat di remukan dengan gerakan melintir saat laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri. Hal yang membuatnya harus berhenti bekerja dan sekarang hanya mengerakan kedua tangannya untuk bekerja di bidang menulis sebagai novelis yang mendapat gaji lumayan.

Kyuubi sudah berapa kali meminta Naruto untuk keluar dari apartementnya karena dia tahu luka yang tiba-tiba muncu dari tubuh Naruto berasal dari kelakuan Sasuke di tubuhnya tapi tetap saja remaja itu menolaknya dan tetap tinggal bersamanya. Siapa juga yang tidak miris jika melihat adik sepupunya terluka dengan luka memar di dahinya ataupun bibir yang tampak robek dengan cairan yang terlihat sedikit merembes dari bibirnya?

"Gaara, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pr itu malam ini, bagaimana?"Ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Gaara yang masih diam di tempatnya. Sebenarnya mala mini mereka berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sempat di berikan Kakashi sensei-guru matematika mereka tapi kelihatannya melihat keadaan Kyuubi sekarang sedikit sulit.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita masih memiliki waktu dua hari lagi.. kita bisa mengerjakannya di sekolah"Ucap Gaara, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum mengikuti Gaara untuk mengantar pemuda itu sampai ambang pintu.

"Gaara"

Gaara yang panggilan Narutopun terhenti saat merasakan tarikan di tangannya, memaksanya langsung berbalik dan mendapati sentuhan hangat dari sang sahabat, ciuman tepat di bibirnya.

"Oyasumi"Naruto tersenyum setelahnya, memamerkan senyum lima jarinya tanpa memperdulikan mata Gaara yang sudah terbelalak akibat perbuatannya.

"Y.. ya, kau juga"Ucap Gaara kemudian melangkah menjauhi apartementnya dengan detak jantung lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

Naruto tak hentinya tersenyum mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kepada Gaara. Melihat pemuda itu melebarkan matanya bertanda dia sangat terkejut dengan hal yang dia sahabatnya lakukan. Sahabat? Benarkah cuma sahabat? Tidak ada perasaan yang lain? Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Yang dia tahu dia hanya menyukai bagaimana Gaara menyukai sentuhannya mengingat itu bukanlah ciuman mereka yang pertama dan selalu Naruto yang memulai.

Prang

Srak

Sungguh, Naruto berharap dia akan tetap tersenyum lebih lama setelah hal itu tapi kelihatannya tuhan tidak mengijinkannya untuk tersenyum lebih lama ya.. senyumnya tampak memudar dengan pandanganya mengarah pada ranjang sang kaka yang telah kosong dengan selimut tersingkap tak karuan.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto mengarahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu dan pandangannya langsung mendapati bagaimana tubuh sang kaka berdiri tegak di depan cermin besar di depannya yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan utuh karena terdapat bekas seperti lemparan disana, lemparan yang Naruto yakini dari kakanya yang melempar botol shampoo yang masih berisi penuh saat melihat botol shampoo tergeletak di dekat pintu dengan isinya yang sudah melumber di lantai marmer.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, kakaku butuh istirahat"Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Dia emosi sekarang sungguh.. bagaimana tidak emosi jika mahluk yang biasanya memasuki tubuh kakanya itu hanya sehari dua kali sekarang jauh lebih sering dan itu membuatnya muak. Dia tidak tega melihat tubuh kakanya semakin lemah.

Masih menggunakan tubuh Kyuubi sebagai wadah, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh itu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang Uzumaki di depannya. Menatap dengan pandangan kosong tepat kearah sang bola mata shapire.

Naruto tampak terkejut sekarang. Bagaimana sepasang matanya melihat sebagian wajah kakanya yang kini tampak terlihat goresan memanjang dari pelipis sampai kedagu, membuat aliran darah merembes dari luka baru. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana sosok itu menggerakan tangan sang kaka untuk menjatuhkan potongan kaca pecah dari tangannya sebelum mengambil pecahan baru yang tak begitu jauh dari kakinya. Berjalan kearah Naruto dengan pecahan kaca mengacung di depan shapirenya.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau? Apa salah kami?"Naruto tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menatap kearah tubuh sang kaka yang semakin lama semakin menipiskan jarak dengannya.

"Ekh.. hahh.. " Perih, panas, sakit.. Naruto dapat merasakanna, bagaimana serpihan kaca itu menggoreskan potongan kaca pada lengan berkulit tan nya. Garis memanjang yang mengakibatkan tetesan darah sedikit demi sedikit mulai menganak sungai. Tidak.. Naruto tidak akan lari. Biarlah dirinya menjadi pemuas untuk Sasuke dan membuat sosok itu segera keluar dari dalam tubuh kakanya. Naruto tahu Sasuke akan keluar setelah dirinya puas. Sempat terbesit dipikiran Naruto jika sosok didepannya selama hidup adalah pecandu darah seperti spisycopat bisu mengingat bagaimana sosok di depannya sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara sepatah katapun.

Sadar atau tidak Naruto sempat melihat senyuman miring dari bibir Kyuubi di depannya. Senyuman akan kepuasan tapi Naruto yakin, tidak akan sampai disini saja semua ini. merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya dibalik menghadap kearah dinding membuat Naruto bertumpu menggunakan tangan kirinya pada dinding untuk membuat wajahnya tidak terlalu terdorong untuk mencium bagaimana aroma dinding berbau masam di depannya.

Srak

Srak

Tak dapan menahan untuk tidak membelalakan matanya setelah merasakan pakaiannya ditarik paksa dengan satu tarikan membuat kemeja putih-seragam sekolahnya kini menjadi seongokan kain tercabik-cabik menyisahkan bagian lengan kemeja yang kini masih tersangkut di kedua tangannya. Tunggu, bagaimana dia melakukannya?

Sedikit menoleh membuat Naruto tahu alat apa yang di gunakan mahluk di belakangnya sekarang. Bukan, bukan pisau yang sempat terbesit di pelihatannya melainkan potongan kaca yang kini di genggam erat oleh tangan Kyuubi hingga tangan itu meneteskan darah sedikit demi seikit. Pandangan sosok itu mengarah pada lekuk memanjang yang terpajang di hamparan punggungnya. Naruto menelan berat air ludahnya. Berharap yang dipikirkannya tidak benar terjadi.

"Akhh!"

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Ini ff pertama shiro di fandom Naruto.. semoga kalian suka ne.. ^^v**


End file.
